


Unsullied

by abeautifullie3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Mild non-con, Morally Questionable Sam, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeautifullie3/pseuds/abeautifullie3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby has some specific kinks, and right or wrong, Sam can't help catering to them. (it's smut people, dark-dirty-shameful-hardcore smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsullied

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : Underage (OFC is 16), heavy dub-con (bordering on - and occasionally crossing over into - non-con), rough sex, morally questionable!Sam  
>  **Disclaimer** : The story and Abby, are mine. Sam, Ruby 2.0, and all things canon, not mine. *pouts*
> 
> **Originally Posted Here** ::: http://abeautifullie3.livejournal.com/19333.html

 

 

x~X~x  **Unsullied**   x~X~x

  
  
    Sam knows Ruby has a taste for "variety", knows just her type too. So it's not all that much of a surprise when it's Ruby that Sam thinks of when he spots the young woman – barely more than a girl really – at the end of the bar. She's sure as hell not twenty-one, and must have gotten in with a fake ID. He hopes she's at least eighteen, if he's going to be doing the picking-up. There have been younger, when Ruby coaxed really nice, but Sam doesn't like to think about it – even though his dick never seems to mind. For him it's more about the innocence, not the age; watching the pure shock and wonder they exhibit as Ruby manipulates their bodies. In his experience, the more unsullied they are, the sweeter they moan.  
  
    Sam watches her for awhile. She's pretty. Taller than Ruby by a good couple of inches, and much curvier. Ruby likes them that way. Not fat, she never uses that word, they're simply _softer_ – likes to knead her hands into the ample flesh…sink her teeth into it. And breasts – a naturally generous pair of tits is a must. This girl has them. Sam can see the heavy jiggle when she laughs. She's showing a little bit of cleavage, and Sam has to casually shift himself in his jeans, when he thinks about the tip of his cock poking out from between that cleavage.  
    She's with a couple of friends, and Sam is for certain she's the one; watching how she blushes and stammers when her girlfriends make lewd comments. The look on her face isn't merely embarrassment, there is confusion mingled in there. She knows the remarks are risqué, yet has no idea exactly what most of it means. Yes, she's perfect.  
    Sam pops off a quick text message to Ruby, let's her know he might have something for her, and she should drop by his motel.  
  
    Looks can be deceiving, and Sam takes full advantage of that. He's entirely aware of the 'harmless-adorable-puppy' appearance he has – despite his large size – and he doesn't mind using it.  
    Making his way across the college bar, one of her friends (a raucous and brazen red-head) notices him coming towards their small group. She's staring at Sam like he's a tall drink of water, and she's been lost in the desert for a week. He quickly considers how this might work to his advantage.  
    Sam smiles shyly at her, lets her think that he's a fly in her web. Doesn't give any clues that he is, in fact, the spider.  
    "Hey, ladies, I…uh…I'm looking for my little sister. I thought maybe y'all might know her? Darcy? Darcy Lawson?"

    Miss Brazen stays true to her nature, and steps right up into Sam's personal space; her over-done tits nearly pressed into Sam's ribs. "Sorry, handsome, don't know her. But look, the girls and I were just about to do some shots. Body shots." She actually dares to press a purple fingernail to his chest, when she makes the clarification. "Maybe you could like, volunteer your body for the cause?"

    Wow! Brazen was an underestimation!

    Sam allows color to flood into his cheeks. It's not that hard when you practice at it. He darts a quick glance at his mark, before he shifts his eyes to his feet. She's sitting on a bar stool directly to his right, and she is at least a handful of shades darker than the crimson Sam knows he's sporting. More importantly though, she's interested. He could see it in her eyes, before she turned away when she had caught his glance; the attraction…the curiosity. "I…I don't think so. I'm not much of a drinker."

    "Oh, baby, that's alright. We'll just drink the shots off of you!" Miss Brazen splays out her hand on Sam's chest. He's starting to have thoughts of teaching her a lesson, and Sam can pretty well guarantee she wouldn't enjoy his teaching methods.

    "No, really, thanks. I need to find my…" Sam reacts to, and looks at, his cell phone that _didn't_ just vibrate in his pocket. Another helpful trick he's practiced. He sighs with relief at the non-existent text message. "Thank goodness, that was her texting. She already went home."

    "Hey, cutie, see now? Little sister's all safe and sound, and you can play with the big girls now."

    Yeah, Sam's really going to have to…

    "Rachel, leave him be."

    She's not even looking up from the bar, and Sam wonders if he really heard her.

    "Lighten up, Abby. I'm just trying to have a little fun."

    Abby turns her head towards Sam, and Rachel, but still doesn't make eye contact. "I just don’t think he's…interested. I mean, you…you're not? Are you? I…if…'m sorry."

    She's looking straight at him now, and Sam knows he's got this nailed. "No! I'm really not."

    Rachel throws up her hands in disgust. "Fine, suit yourself. Your loss, big fella."

    Sam starts to turn, then stops and looks at Abby, giving her his best crest-fallen kicked puppy look. "Thank you," he mumbles, before continuing to '"leave". He figures at four steps, he'll turn back to give the fleeting glance, but it only takes two before she speaks up.

    "I…I'm glad your sister is alright."

    Turning around, Sam nods. "Me too." He pauses and scuffs his feet around, for dramatic effect. "Listen, uhh…you maybe wanna', get some coffee or something?"

    Abby's girlfriends are all wearing the same slack-jawed expression of surprise, and he knows it's a far better goading tool than any words could be. With all of her friends shocked that the hot guy chose her, there is no way she's not walking out that door on Sam's arm.

 

  
    Sam's going on and on about how hard it is looking out for his little sister, and he's got Abby so far on the line, she doesn't even question his story about needing to stop at his motel room for something. Just a quick stop before they go get a late dinner, of course.  
    It's a little tougher getting her into the room, but not by too much. He tells her his momma would throttle him if he left a young girl all alone, in a parking lot, at night. She's hesitant, but not nearly as much as she should be.

 

**~x~X~x~**

  
  
    She doesn't seem to even notice Sam locking the door after they enter the room, yet when Ruby steps out of the bathroom, Abby goes rigid.  
    Sam can barely hear the tiny voice she uses to squeak out the question.

    "Are you…uhh…Sam's sister?"

    Sam is certain she somehow already knows the answer.

    Ruby leans casually against the bathroom doorjamb and smiles. "No, sweetheart, I'm not Sammy's sister."

    There is nothing blatantly sinister in Ruby's reply, yet Abby still bolts, turning frantically back towards the door.

    Sam is right there though. Catches her easily in his arms.

    "Let me go! Please. I want to go!"

    "Just relax a minute, okay? We're not going to hurt you." Sam knows she won't believe him, even though it's actually the truth. Sam doesn't doubt Ruby might on her own, but when Sam is there, he won't allow the girls to be seriously injured, or flat-out raped. He'll use a little coercion, and has no qualms about dubious consent, but any time the girls are persistent, he lets them go. Ruby may bring out some of Sam's darker nature, but he's not evil.  
    Sure enough, she doesn't believe Sam in the least. Abby is stronger than she looks, and manages to kick Sam and dash for the door. He's half tempted to let her go now, but decides to hold her just a little longer. He really wants this one.  
    Sam full out tackles her to the motel floor, pinning her down beneath him. "Will you give it a chance damn it!"

    Ruby is suddenly there, shoving Sam's long frame off of the now sobbing girl. "Shit, Sam! Get off of her! Kid's terrified, aren't you, baby?"

    Sam would be pissed, except he knows this game – this tactic. He rolls away in faux anger, and sits back to watch with fascination.

    Even though she's smaller than the girl, Ruby still manages to wrap herself around Abby to cradle her in her arms. Sam swears it's some sort of power or ability, even though Ruby says it's not, the way these girls settle into the comfort Ruby gives them. Every fiber of their beings should still be alive with the "fight or flight" urge, yet they always break to Ruby's gentle soothing.  
  
   "Easy, pretty one. Not going to let anything hurt you. Shhh," Ruby coos as she presses little kisses to Abby's temple.

   It's amazing – Abby actually clings to her in response. Sam's cock gives a triumphant twitch in his jeans.

   "Men are dogs, honey. They get the scent of something they like, and you have to beat them with a stick before they'll let it go. You just got Sammy here all worked up, sweet little thing like you. He didn't mean any harm, I promise, sugar." Ruby continues to hold Abby tight against her; one slender arm across the girl's shoulder and chest, the other along the girl's side so that Ruby can rub easy circles over Abby's belly.

   "Wha…what does he want?" Abby whispers the question through her sobs.

   "Honestly, baby? The same thing I do, just a little…taste." Ruby follows up the answer with a demonstration, licking a long line up Abby's cheek to collect the girl's salty tears.

   Abby's body gives a betraying jerk, bucking up against the hand Ruby is caressing her with, and her head tilts back into the laving of Ruby's tongue.

   Sam silently cheers, it's going to be an incredible night.

   "I…I don't…shouldn't…'m scared." Abby whimpers and hiccups a little. She's still crying, but not nearly as hard.

   Ruby nuzzles in behind the girl's ear. "Awe, sweetness, don't be scared. Just want to make you feel good."

   "But…I've never…" Abby doesn't finish.

   Sam nearly chokes on his tongue. Sure he knew she was painfully shy, and certainly inexperienced, but a virgin? "Abby? How old are you?"

   "Twenty…" she starts.

   Sam cuts her off, his tone a little more firm. "Abby?"

   "Sixteen," she admits, as if it's something to be ashamed of.

   Sam knows he's one sick puppy, 'cus his dick just went from highly interested to 'get me the fuck in her! now!' in the scope of two words. Virgin and sixteen.

   Ruby's right there with Sam. She groans and can't stifle a breathy exclamation of "Fuck yeah!", before quickly forcing Abby to turn her head to meet Ruby's mouth.

   Sam undoes his jeans while he watches Ruby with the girl. She's kissing Abby all slow and gentle, and Sam knows she's reining in her own desire. Ruby is only ever tender out of necessity, and only if it's a temporary measure to get her what she really wants.

   Ruby's strategy is working though, Abby is making scared little hitched noises in her throat, but her body is more than receptive. Not only is her mouth opening to the dainty, coaxing flicks of Ruby's tongue at her lips, she's arching up into the hand Ruby is working under her shirt.

   Taking full advantage of Abby's lips parting for her, Ruby thrusts her tongue into the girl's mouth, her lush lips enveloping Abby's as she kisses her dirty and deep. When Ruby finally pulls back, Abby is left panting and dazed. Sam thinks the girl looks almost drugged.

   "Ruby?" Sam says quietly. "Don't you think Abby would be more comfortable on the bed?" Sam stands up and deliberately walks over to the two females who are still on the floor.

   "I do think, Sam. Why don't you be a gentleman, and help our darling girl up."  
  
   Abby barely registers being released from Ruby's hold before Sam is taking her hands in his and pulling her off the floor with ease. She's suddenly pressed up tight against his well muscled body, and even though he's not restraining in anyway – his hands are still lightly holding hers down at his sides – she still tenses up from head to toe and lets out a small squeak of panic. He's so big, and she knows firsthand how strong he is. Abby doesn't have much time to contemplate the implications of Sam's size and strength, because Ruby is all of the sudden right there behind her.  
  
   Ruby slides right up against the girl's back, running her hands up and down her arms and shoulders. She grins smugly at Sam, when they both feel the girl between them go lax. Abby's still standing on her own, but obviously resigned to the control of Sam and Ruby.

   Sam walks backwards to the bed, pulling Abby – and Ruby – as he goes. When the back of his legs hit the mattress, he lets go of Abby's hands, moving one of his own up to lightly grab her chin. Tilting her face up to his, he leans down and brushes his lips lightly against hers. Teasing at the seam of her lips with his tongue, Sam uses his free hand to run fingers through her long hair. The tender gesture grants him entrance into her delicious mouth. He's placid with her at first, sucking gently on her lips and slowly twirling his tongue around hers. Sam needs her to want more before he gives it to her, that's part of the challenge for him, and so much more satisfying when it happens that way. He'll push if it comes to it, yet he would rather…and there it is – when he pulls back – the tiny whimper of disappointment, along with the hint of a chase she gives to get his lips back.  
   Sam is back on her in a heartbeat, nothing placating in his manner this time, he's animalistic in the way he lays claim to her mouth.

   Ruby takes full advantage of the tranquilizing and distracting effect Sam's mouth has on Abby, and makes quick work of ridding the girl of her clothes, down to her adorable pink cotton bra and panties. "Lay her down, Sammy," Ruby instructs, anxious to get the girl on the bed.  
  
   Wordlessly obliging, Sam only briefly removes his mouth from Abby's as he situates the both of them on the king size bed. He arranges the girl flat on her back and lies himself on his side next to her, leaving Ruby clear access to the girl's trembling body.

   Abby starts to cry again, just a little, but she's still obviously afraid.

   "Shhh. It's alright, Abby. Ruby is going to make you feel so good," Sam soothes, running his thumb over the girl's tear streaked cheeks.

   "Wha…what about y…you. Are you going to…" Abby stares at Sam, her eyes huge and filled with fear.

   "Am I going to fuck you, Abby? Is that what you want to know?" Sam waits for the shaky nod he knows is coming, before continuing on. "I want to, very much. But if you say no, then I won't." And Sam means it. He just means it very specifically. If he doesn't hear the word "no", he won't stop. It's dirty pool, and he knows it, making the word his personal default safety word. He knows most times "don't" and "stop" mean the same fucking thing, but he convinces himself if they can't get out "no", then deep down they really want it.  
  
   "Look at me, baby." Ruby reaches over and takes Abby's chin in her hand, climbing onto the bed as she turns the girl to face her.

   Abby gazes at Ruby expectantly, waiting for the now nude woman to say something. When she doesn't, Abby's eyes flit across Ruby's body. Her cheeks flush with embarrassment, and her belly clenches with…something she doesn't recognize. But the little fluttery feeling is rolling lower and lower in her body.

   Ruby can see the confusion on the girl's face, and can smell her arousal just as easily. She leans down for a quick dirty kiss, before moving down to suck on the girl's tender neck.  
  
   Sam moves to join Ruby, the two of them locking lusty gazes over the girl, while they both bite and suck deep purple bruises into Abby's virgin skin. Abby hisses with each new bite, but doesn't fight them, simply tilts her head back into the pillow to give them easier access.  
   When Ruby moves down the girl's shoulder, Sam mimics her moves. Following her lead, Sam takes the soft-pink bra strap between his teeth, and slowly pulls it down Abby's shoulder.

   Abby whimpers when she feels Ruby's hand underneath her back, deftly working the hooks on her bra. A few more tears trickle down her face, but she remains still and compliant. The only noticeable movement she makes is involuntary, when her breasts give a slight jiggle with the hook being released.

   Shifting back slightly, Sam merely watches, for now, allowing Ruby the pleasure of removing the girl's bra.

   Ruby uses her teeth again, grabbing playfully at the pretty pink bow in-between the cups, and slowly lifts her head to peel away Abby's bra.

   They're gorgeous. Full, heavy orbs that shift and settle the way fake ones never can. Her areolas are dusky pink, with pert nipples Sam can't wait to get his mouth around – just as soon as Ruby invites him.

   Leaning over Abby, Ruby licks a long stripe up her chest, grabs the girl's tits, then buries her face in the cleavage as she pushes them together. She moans loud and deep, the sound muffled as she smothers herself between the ripe mounds. When she finally looks up, her eye-lids are heavy with the intoxication of arousal. "Fuck, Sammy, she's perfect." Still firmly squeezing both breasts together, Ruby moves to a nipple, and tentatively flicks out her tongue against the pink nub.

   Abby gasps audibly, and starts to wiggle around a little.

   "Shhh," Sam whispers, peppering her lips with light kisses to calm her down.

   "Please…I…please…" Abby begs.

   Sam isn't sure if she's pleading for Ruby to stop, or keep going. He doesn't figure Abby really knows either.

   And Ruby, she could care less. Now that she knows what Abby has to offer, she's not willing to give the girl up until she has her way with her. No matter what.

   Abby's still writhing about, but Sam figures it's to be expected, what with the way Ruby is going at her left tit. Lips-teeth-tongue, Ruby plays with her new toy in a wanton frenzy. She reluctantly pauses long enough to mumble to Sam, "I think her other one needs some attention Sammy", before she opens her mouth wide, taking in as much of Abby's tit as she can to suckle ravenously at the girl.

   Sam doesn't need told twice. He quickly ducks his head down to Abby's right breast, and greedily sucks in the nipple that he swears has been calling to him.

   In unison, Sam and Ruby go to task, savoring the succulent breasts of their young prey until she is crying out not in fear, but in pleasure.  
  
   "Sam."

   Sam looks up at the sound of Ruby's voice, and knows it's a command before he even catches her lust blown eyes. He can just make out the scent of Abby's arousal, and should have figured Ruby had caught it as well.  
   Nodding, Sam gives a final kiss to Abby's rigid nipple, and makes his way up to the headboard. The girl's pliant in his arms as he moves to slide in behind her; his legs on either side of her, with her lying back against his strong chest.

   With Sam in place, Ruby begins her descent – kissing-licking-stroking a path down Abby's plush body. She can't resist pausing to bite into the girl's lower belly, relishing that there is more than mere flesh and bone to sink into. Just a little bit lower, and Ruby is happily nuzzling along the edge of those innocent pink panties, with their sweet little silk bow.

   Abby groans in protest, shifting under Ruby and firmly clamping her thighs together.

   Ruby laughs, low and deep, then crawls over Abby to situate between the girl's legs; Ruby's own legs wedging between to force them apart.

   "Don't, please…I…I can't."

   Grabbing hold of the girl's panties, and roughly working them off of her, Ruby growls. "Oh you can. And you will. You are already creaming for it, and you just don't even fucking know."

   "Please stop! Not like this…NO!"

   Sam bristles at the last word, yet still works to pin Abby down when she struggles to sit up. With the girl easily restrained, Sam glares down the bed. "Ruby!" he threatens.

   "Fuck off, Sammy, it's your word, not mine!" Ruby pauses to admire Abby's neatly trimmed and puffy mound, reaching out to pet up, then back down, the closed velvety lips. With a devious smirk, Ruby forces Abby's shaking thighs painfully wide, and dives down to get her first taste of the girl's virgin cunt.  
   Ruby would have preferred taking her time: done some nibbling at those voluptuous thighs, teased open the girl's slit with a series of kitten licks along her lips, blown gently over her sweet little clit. But this will have to do. If Ruby can get the girl complacent again, that should get Sam to back off. It's easier than fighting him – although she will if it comes to it.  
   Licking fast and rough from her hole to her clit, once…twice…then pausing to lap at the juices pouring from the girl's hole – that's all it takes.

   Abby bucks down against Ruby's face, willingly spreading her own legs wider to offer herself to Ruby.

   Snickering when she hears Sam's loud groan of relief, Ruby continues in her wicked indulgence without further care.  
   Ruby can't get enough, and luckily she doesn't have to worry about that. Abby's clit is like the knob on a faucet, every time Ruby sucks on it, a steady stream of nectar flows from the girl and Ruby is right there to lap it all up. She anticipates a geyser when the girl finally has an orgasm, which Ruby is currently trying to coax from her. Every time she thinks Abby is about to explode, she feels the girl tense up. "Come on, sweet girl," Ruby finally pauses to implore, "want you to cum for me. Need you to show me how good I'm making you feel."

   "I…I can't!" Abby cries.

   Ruby takes it as a challenge, ducking back down to attack the girl's clit with vicious determination.

   "Please! Please! No…don't! I'm gonna…" Abby's body is wracked with sobs.

   Sam quickly wraps her in his arms. He doesn't understand what the problem is, he knows she's enjoying what Ruby's doing to her. "Abby. Abby, you're gonna cum, it's alright. Let it happen."

   "Noooo!" she whines. "I'm gonna…I don't want to…"

   "What, Abby? What!"

   "I'm gonna…I've got to pee!" Abby wails in humiliation.

   Sam can't help laughing.

   Ruby stops, and looks up at Sam. "You've got to be kidding me, right?"

   Sam moves a hand down over Abby, splaying his hand over her lower belly. "Abby, baby, hold on okay. Listen to me, does this make it worse?" Sam questions the girl as he pushes down firmly.

   "Nnn…no." Abby hiccups.

   "You've never had an orgasm before, have you?" Sam presses.

   "I…I don't know."

   Sam would feel like a really sick bastard, if he wasn't so fucking amused. "Abby, you don't have to pee. I promise, okay? Relax, and when you get that feeling again, just let it go."

   "But…what if?" Abby protests.

   "Shh…it'll be amazing, I swear. And if I'm wrong, well, Ruby won't mind." Sam leers down at Ruby, who promptly glares back.

   Ruby pauses, considers the possibility, and silently thinks " _screw it_ ". She's a fucking demon, it won't be the worst thing that's ever happened during sex.  
   Going for broke, Ruby thrusts her tongue into Abby's slick hole, fucking her as deep as she can go. She's so damn tight, just around her tongue, Ruby wonders how the hell Sam will get his enormous cock inside the girl, even after she gets Abby ready.  
   Abby is rocking her hips down to meet each of Ruby's thrusts, and she knows the girl is close again. Working her thumb in – just barely inside her opening – to replace her tongue, Ruby returns to the girls clit. Sucking hard, she plays her tongue on the underside of the engorged bud.

   It doesn't even take a minute before Abby's thighs are clamping tight against Ruby's head, and Sam is having to clamp a hand equally tight over the girl's mouth, to muffle the guttural scream coming out of her.

   Pushing the girl's thighs back open wide, Ruby places her lips over Abby's entrance, and greedily drinks at the gush of juices she had expected. What she hadn't anticipated, was Abby's apparent ability for multiple orgasms. The moment Ruby pushes her tongue into the girl, to seek out more of her cum, Abby is crying out. "Again…gonna…oh…oh…please!"  
   This time Ruby keeps her tongue in Abby's cunt, and uses her index finger on the girl's clit. In moments the girl is writhing with her second orgasm.

   Abby's panting so hard, Sam's almost afraid she may hyperventilate. "Shit, Ruby! I don't think she can take much more."

   "One more, Sammy, just one more," Ruby says, making sure Sam notices the gesture she makes with two of her fingers.

   Sam does. He knows what Ruby's thinking, and considers himself that it might not be such a bad idea. He nods in understanding and agreement.  
  
   Ruby takes a few minutes to let Abby come down and catch her breath, using the opportunity to indulge in the pleasure of sucking bruises into Abby's soft thighs. As soon as she's satisfied with the purple marks, Ruby once again turns her attention to Abby's cunt. It's not a hardship. Ruby could happily do this for hours, but she knows Sam is aching for his turn, even though he's been so good about waiting.  
   She licks Abby from ass-hole to clit, the girl letting out a surprised little gasp each time Ruby starts over and tickles at her puckered, pink hole. With the last swipe of her tongue, Ruby settles her mouth on Abby's clit, and gently wiggles a finger into her dripping hole. She doesn't push in far, only up to the second knuckle where she stops and twirls the finger around the girl's entrance.  
   Abby's close again, and Ruby knows it won't take much as she begins to fervently suckle the girl's swollen nub.

   "Yes…yes…YES…" Abby shrieks.

   The moment the girl begins to shudder, Ruby does it. Holding her middle and index fingers tightly together, she thrusts up into Abby's virgin cunt.  
  
   There isn't much of a barrier. At sixteen, even though she's a virgin, Ruby didn't expect there to be. But the girl is tight, and Ruby's fingers are a harsh violation in her untouched hole.

   Abby's entire lower body is arched off of the bed, and the girl is fighting desperately to free herself from Ruby's invasion. Sam's holding her upper body tight against him, his other hand held tightly against her mouth, barring the exit of Abby's screams.

   Ruby splays her free hand over the girl's belly, and quickly debates on how to proceed. She could ease the writhing girl back down on the bed, and go about this the slow and gentle way, or…  
   She picks up the pace. Every glorious inch of the girl is jiggling with the brutal thrusting of Ruby's fingers, as her cut off screams become one long wail.

   "Ruby!" Sam barks.

   "Shut it, Sam! This sweet little cunt is just begging for it. You give me five minutes, and if she's not grinding down on my fingers by then, I'll _think_ about backing off."

   Sam hesitates, knows he should pull Abby away from Ruby and throw the kid out the door, leaving him to deal with Ruby's wrath. But that pool of lust in his belly is strong, desperate for him to be deep inside the girl himself. _"Five minutes,"_ he thinks; and knowing Ruby, she will be right. If not, he can add this to his long list of regrets. Nodding to Ruby to continue, Sam nuzzles behind Abby's ear and whispers quietly to her, "Come on, baby. Know it hurts. But I promise, if you relax it will turn from pain to pleasure. Can you trust me, Abby? Ruby made you feel amazing before, didn't she? We just want to make you feel good, baby girl."

   The horrible keening noise coming from Abby begins to taper off, instead being replaced with deep, hard grunts. It would be impossible for her not to make any noise, with the way Ruby is fucking into the girl with an impassioned frenzy.  
  
   Ruby may be small, but she's got that demon strength behind her. All with her free hand, unwilling to extract her fingers from inside the girl for even a moment, Ruby pushes Abby's lower body back against the bed, then shoves the girl's legs up and back. She stares at Sam, eyes briefly sliding to slick pools of black. "Hold her!" she demands.

   Sam grabs each of Abby's calves, using his own strength to help hold her up and open. The girl's half curled in on herself, still laying against Sam's back, and it can't be comfortable; but it positions her cunt and ass in the air, just as he suspects Ruby wants.

   Easing up on her speed slightly, Ruby drives and twists her fingers in deep a few times, before adding a third finger into the girl's leaking and abused hole.

   "Stop! Please! It's t…too much!" Abby shrieks.

   "Oh, but, sweetheart, your cunt is so beautiful like this, stretched so fucking wide to take my fingers. Gonna' make you cum with them buried inside you. Gonna' make you beg me to never stop." Ruby resumes her brutal pace.

   Sam notices a shift in Ruby's breathing. He looks down at her to find her free hand nestled between her own thighs. It's not all he notices. He's fairly certain Abby doesn't realize what she's doing, but with nearly every other thrusts of Ruby's fingers, the girl rolls her hips down to meet the intrusion.  
   His cock's been hard and leaking nearly since they started this, but now, it's filling to the point of pain. As if Ruby was reading his thoughts, knowing how desperate he is for some sort of friction and release, she calls out to him.

   "Ge..get ready, Sa…Sammy." A few more rocks against her own fingers, and Ruby is cumming hard and fast. She doesn't give herself any time to come down easy, simply lunges forward with her mouth to clamp over Abby's swollen clit one last time.

   Abby can't even scream this time, she tries, but it catches in her throat.

   Ruby drinks at the well of juices pouring from the girl. She wants them all, but knows what's coming next will be easier if she leaves Abby's hole all sopping wet. Reluctantly pulling back, she sits up and watches Sam. He's already laid Abby on the bed, and is crawling down to Ruby's place between the girl's thighs. "You've gotta' taste her, Sam, she's fucking delicious." Ruby digs her nails into Sam's ripped chest, clawing him as she lazily moves to the head of the bed to take Sam's former spot underneath Abby.  
  
   Sam’s more than eager to bury himself deep inside Abby, yet he can’t resist getting a taste of the girl first. He waits until Ruby is situated, her well toned legs wrapped around Abby’s waist from behind her – hands lazily playing with the girl’s breasts.  
   He doesn’t get too comfortable, he doesn’t plan on taking much time, simply ducks his head down and gingerly licks a long stripe along her glistening slit.  
   Ruby was right, she tastes incredible. His cock is throbbing painfully, but he still takes a few minutes more. Indulges in her flavor by wiggling his tongue deep inside her hole. Sam nearly cums right then. Even with Ruby finger fucking the hell out of her, he can tell how tight Abby still is, and can only imagine what it will be like claiming her with his dick.

   Abby is panting and moaning again. She had been quite through most of Ruby and Sam shuffling around, far too spent after Ruby’s assault on her young body.

   Sam reluctantly lifts his head from between Abby’s thighs. If he can enter her while she is still semi-dazed, things will likely go smoother. He doesn’t mind hearing her scream, wants to even, as long as he doesn’t hear that single, damning word.  
   Arranging himself between the girl’s trembling thighs, Sam runs the head of his cock up and down her slit, finally lining himself up at her entrance.

   He’s a split second from pushing in, when Abby jerks her head up from against Ruby’s shoulder. “Wha...what are you? Oh please...I can’t...” The girl’s eyes go terrifyingly wide when she looks down at Sam’s swollen, red cock. “Don’t! It’s not gonna’...”

   Sam doesn’t hear “ **no** ”, pushes Abby’s legs painfully wide, and slams into the girl with one hard thrust.  
   And there’s that scream. It’s exquisite. Ruby has to muffle it – she uses her mouth over the girl’s, rather than her hand – but Sam can still hear the sound that makes his blood boil. It’s the perfect compliment to the _too tight-too hot_ of her virgin cunt around his aching shaft.  
   He’s not even in all the way, yet. She’s clamping down too hard against him, trying to push his violating member from her tender body.

   “It’s too big! Oh fuck! You...you’re splitting me apart!”  
  
    Sam knows what a sadistic fucker he is, not only because her agonizing cry is making him impossibly harder, but from the sense of euphoria he feels when the curse word spills from her mouth. All of this time, everything they've done, and this is the first crass word to pass her lips. He thrills at the idea that taking his cock will be what finally breaks her.  
    He doesn't back-off, but he stills from pressing forward as well. "Hell, Abby, making me so hot, baby girl. Look at you taking my cock. Need to be deeper in you…so fucking perfect. Just breathe, let me make it good for you."

    Abby doesn't say anything, merely continues to sob openly, breath hitching on every few intakes of air.

    Despite her lack of words, it's painfully clear on her face that she wants him to stop, but Sam doesn't think he could – not even if she did say "no". Still not moving any further into her, Sam instead rolls his hips gently. The motion is less a demand, and more a gentle coaxing.  
    Looking to Ruby for assistance, Sam silently implores her with a stern stare and a tilt of his head.

    "Aww, Sammy, always such a softy," Ruby taunts.

    Regardless of the preference Sam knows she has to more violent tendencies at this point, Ruby seems willing to play along on Sam's terms.

    Cupping her hands around each of the girl's breasts, Ruby begins to lazily fondle each one as she plays her mouth all along Abby's neck and ear. "Come on now, pretty one. You be a good girl for Sammy here, let him fuck you nice and hard – make him cum inside that sweet little cunt of yours – and it will all be over."

    Abby doesn't lift her head or even open her eyes. "I…I can go home?"

    Ruby smirks. "Yeah, sugar, once Sam's done with you, you can go home."

    Sam hates that smirk, knows if Ruby had it her way, Abby wouldn't go home. None of the girls ever would. He doesn't stop to think about that now, all he wants to do is fuck into the suffocating heat he's half buried in. He's been maintaining the easy circling of his hips, while softly stroking his hands up and down the girl's hips and thighs – waiting. It's taking all of his restraint – and most times he wouldn't wait, would simply take – but he knows she's so clenched up inside, if he forces it he will literally tear her apart.  
    It only takes a couple of minutes of Ruby playing with Abby's hardening nipples, before Sam hears the little moan and feels the girls inner muscles begin to relax. Another few seconds pass when not only do the moans intensify, Abby also gives a tiny, restrained roll of her hips. It's slight, but there, and Sam goes with it, painstakingly thrusting in the rest of the way.

    Abby fights the scream this time, bites into her own lip to restrain the pained wail. She bites down harder yet, enough to draw blood, when Sam pulls back so only the head of his cock is in her aching cunt – then slams right back into her as far as her body will allow.

    "Fuck, Abby!" Sam howls. Her channel is still too tight to take all of him, but it's enough. Sam leans over the girl, bracing his hands on the bed either side of her body, giving him the leverage to ram into her over and over again.

    What starts out as a steady keening, reminding Sam of an injured animal, slowly but surely turns to a litany of groans, grunts, and finally the stuttered but unmistakable word that is music to Sam's ears: "yes".  
    Just as "no" is the one word Sam despises hearing, its opposite is his favorite.

    "Yes! Please. Fuck me, Sam…fuck me harder!"

    Sam knows she could be saying it out of desperation, not to actually be fucked harder, but as a means to an end. He's okay with that. Either way works for him, and genuine or not, he is more than ready to oblige.  
    Roughly manhandling the girl, Sam pulls her up, flips her around, and puts her on her hands and knees. With the first thrust back in, Abby's arms crumple beneath the force, sending her sprawling between Ruby's legs against the mattress. Sam doesn't care, he's got his hands gripped tight onto her hips, pulling the girl back each time he slams forward.

    Ruby takes advantage of the proximity of Abby's face to her cunt, and dips two fingers into her own leaking hole. Fucking herself hard and fast, she pulls out the two dripping fingers and promptly shoves them into Abby's mouth. Ruby repeats the process, and on the third go Abby sticks out her tongue to take the slicked up digits, and eagerly sucks them clean.

    The simple, yet debauched act, tips Sam over the edge. Draping his body over the girl, Sam gives a final thrust before he's pulsing out hot and heavy, his cum marking the depths of Abby's no longer virgin cunt.  
  
    Sam rolls over onto the bed. Contentedly spent, he listens to Ruby bringing herself off, before obliging a begging Abby with one final orgasm. Not even ten minutes later, he hears the steady and even breathing of Abby asleep next to him.

    "You better not be sleeping," Ruby hisses at Sam.

    " 'm not," Sam whispers back, grudgingly sitting up and moving from the bed to find his clothes.

    It only takes a couple of minutes for Sam and Ruby to get dressed and head for the door. They both pause, staring back at the deeply sleeping girl on the bed.

    "Wish we could keep her," Sam says.

    "We could," Ruby replies hopefully.

    Sam wants to agree with her. He grips the door handle so tight, the cheap metal begins to give under his fingers. "Let's go."

    Ruby shrugs, and follows Sam out into the night.

 

 

x~X~x  _Unsullied_   x~X~x


End file.
